kirb_stompfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirb Stomp Wiki:Policy
This is the policy page for the Kirb Stomp Wiki Latest update: Master of Memes 06:19, January 27, 2019 (UTC) General Policy # As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or older to edit. If you reveal that you are under the age limit, we will have to ban you, and your account may be disabled by staff. # No spamming is tolerated. This includes making useless pages, recreating deleted pages, writing useless messages/comments, making spam edits (e.g. making useless edits and immediately undoing them). # Please only edit your user page, not anyone else's (unless you get permission from that user first). # Abusing multiple accounts is not allowed, if you are blocked and create a second account, that sockpuppet will be blocked for good, and your block will be extended by a certain amount of time. #* If you want to move to another account, please let an admin know first. #* If you continue making multiple accounts, we will contact Wikia. # Please don't add false information. # Vandalism is not allowed, and it will result in a ban. # Profanity is allowed, unless it's used to insult other users, and please don't use it too much. # No threatening in any way possible. # If you don't know with formatting while editing a page, ask an admin for help, we prefer helping you then fix a page by formatting errors. # Please don't argue with admins, they know what there doing, and they earned their rights for a reason. # Please don't remove pictures from articles or galleries unless the picture is fake/fan-made. # Be kind and respect all other users, especially admins since they have the rights to block you if anyone goes out of the line like posting private information which is not allowed for example. # If a user has the blocked template on their user page, please do not remove it unless they are unblocked Voting Policy # All admins must vote before presenting it to the public. # If a referendum has most supports, the action will be taken, but if it has most opposes, no action will be taken and if it ends in more neutrals, what will happen depends on what is second like (N, S, O) means support wins and (N, O, S) means oppose wins File Policy # All images & videos (except the ones on user pages & blogs) must be releated to KirbStomp. # Do not upload duplicate videos unless it's on a user page or blog. # Do not upload fan-made images and videos unless it's on a user page or blog. Messaging/Blog Policy # No profanity or threat against other users. # Posting on your own message wall is considered spam due to the fact it's like "not talking to everyone" use the blog posts instead. # Message wall threads are for short messages only, long ones need to go to the blog posts # Please no necroposting (posting on message wall threads and blog posts with have no replies longer then 60 days) or will give you a warning continuation will give you a ban. All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, message walls and blog posts. Admin Policy # If a user is breaking the rules, you must use the three strikes system and warn them each time. #* The only exception are users who are trolling, vandalism articles, offend other users, being extremerly rude they will all be immediately IP blocked. # In order to become part of the staff team, a user must be in good standing with the wiki. # Users must appling using the KirbStomp Wiki Admin Application (this will be coming soon). # Staff members will only be demoted if they 1. abuse there rights 2. they have gone 60 days without a single edit # You need a certain amount of edits in order to become an admin they are here: #* Rollback, 10 Edits #* Chat Moderator, 25 Edits #* Discussion Moderator, 50 Edits #* Content Moderator, 100 Edits #* Administrator, 250 Edits #* In order to become a bureaucrat, you need to spent 3-6 months as an administrator first then you have your review. # The 5 rules above do not apply to anyone who is part of the staff on SML Wiki, Rollbacks & Moderators will gain Adminship and Admins & Bureaucrats get Bureaucracy, if they have lost there rights on SML Wiki, the same will have to apply to KirbStomp Wiki.